Current processes for producing maltitol crystals from maltitol syrup use high temperatures and thin films to dehydrate a syrup, thereby converting the syrup to a solid form. The high viscosity, tackiness, and rubbery nature of maltitol syrup as it dries creates the need for high energy machinery and thin film evaporators, both of which use high temperatures to transition the syrup from a wet syrup to a dry granule.
For example, the film deposition method for producing maltitol crystals from maltitol syrup places a layer of syrup on the surface of a steam heated cylinder. The syrup is dried into a film that is thin enough to maintain motion during the rubbery transitional phase and to maintain reasonable evaporation rates. A similar technology uses high barrel temperatures and high torque to extrude malitol syrup into a mixture with maltitol crystals and dries by tray drying.